Hungergames VS Disney
by Kissekatten
Summary: Svenska uppgift i skolan!


Sextio sekunder. Så länge måste de stå på sina metallplattor innan ljudet av en gonggong släpper dem lösa. Om man kliver av innan den första minuten har gått får man benen bortsprängda av landminor. Sextio sekunder får de på sig att studera cirkeln av spelare som alla står på samma avstånd från ymnighetstornet.

Dumbo försöker få fart på sina stora öron och fly sin väg innan gonggongen ens slagit, han lyckas inte få upp farten och landar platt på marken precis när ljudet av gonggongen ekar i hela arenan, några av tributerna är så ivriga och hoppar ned på en gång och blir då sprängda i luften, Ior, Peter Pan, Askungen, Svampbob, Snövit och Dumbo är nu ute ur spelet.  
Aladdin har lyckats smugglat med sin flygande matta och försöker fly, han krockar med det elektriska fältet som ligger runt arenan som ett stort lock och faller ned till marken ihjälbränd, nu återstår 17 spelare.

Därefter tar sig alla ned, en efter en går de försiktigt mot ymnighetstornet. Nalle puh har svårt att ta sig ned från sin platta och får då hjälp av lilla Nasse som sedan blir mosad till döds av den feta Nalle puh när han ramlar ned från plattan, så klantig som han är. Nalle puh får panik av händelsen och springer runt i cirklar av förtvivlan och dör sedan av en hjärtattack när han inte hittar sin skål med honung.

Tjuren Ferdinand struntar i dem andra och går sin väg, han hittar en äng full av blommor, han sätter sig på sitt enorma arsle och slappnar av, han är nu i sitt egna paradis.

Medan de 15 tributerna som är kvar försöker fundera varför just de blev utvalda, folket visste redan innan de åkte att de aldrig skulle döda varandra med flit, alla är vänner, just nu i alla fall. (Förutom kapten krok såklart, som alltid velat döda Peter Pan, och sen Snövits onda styvmor som vill förgifta allt och alla)

Kapten krok vet inte att Peter Pan redan har dött så han beger sig ut i skogens mörker för att leta reda på honom för att sedan utplåna honom och ta med huvudet hem som en trofé.  
Joakim von anka drar med sig några spadar och tvingar med teletubbiesarna som slavar, de ska gräva efter det enda Joakim tänker på, pengar.

Plötsligt kommer Pippi Långstrump fram ur buskaget med en ilsken blick och med en yxa i handen och störtar rakt mot Bamse, tur för Bamse har han precis ätit av Nalle Puhs honung och är minst lika stark som Pippi, en fight bryter ut. Vem vinner?!  
Resten av tributerna som är kvar på plats samlas runt dem, hejar på och tjuter ut deras namn. Medan de fortfarande är upptagna med att slås smiter piff och puff iväg i hopp om att kunna smita, de fastnar i en råttfälla som Pluto fixat, nu kan de små rackarna inte förstöra en jul till för honom och Musse.  
Alla jublar och hurrar när pippi till slut lyckas ta kål på Bamse, ''leve länge feminismen'' skriker Mimmi pigg, alla andra tystnar och vänder sig mot henne. Hon ser lika förvånad ut hon. Hon blir träffad av en pil rakt i nyllet och faller ned död.

Tributerna börjar skylla på varandra, sedan utbryter ännu ett till bråk. Svärd och yxor viftas med, pilar svischar förbi. Tillslut faller de alla till marken, knappt levande.  
Nu är det bara åtta tributer kvar - Kapten Krok, Snövits onda styvmor, de fyra teletubbiesarna, Joakim och Ferdinand.

Kapten Krok har gått runt i cirklar i flera timmar nu, han har inte ännu hittat Peter Pan som han fortfarande tror lever. Han börjar nu bli trött och sätter sig ned för att vila lite, hans mage kurrar och han börjar leta efter mat. Efter en lång stund hittar han ett äpple, han tänker sig inte för och hugger in på en gång, efter några tuggor börjar han känna sig konstig, han börjar krampa och ramlar ihop. Bakom träden en bit bort står Snövits onda styvmor och skrattar, hon skyndar sig sedan därifrån utan att titta sig vart hon går. Hon ramlar ned i ett stort hål, flera meter djupt och där blir hon fast tills hon dör, karma bitch.

Några meter bort därifrån står teletubbiesarna och gräver flera djupa hål, bara för att Joakim vill ha sina jädrans pengar, han står där och skriker på dom att gräva fortare. Tinky-Winky får nog och slår ned Joakim med en av spadarna, Dipsy och Po hjälps åt att slänga ner honom i ett av hålen, i smyg tar Dipsy upp Joakims pengar ur fickorna, Laa-Laa ser detta och slänger sig på Dipsy, Tinky-Winky och Po fortstår ingenting, de bara går sin väg.

Kanonen hörs en kort stund därefter och både Laa-Laa och Dipsy's bilder kommer upp på himlen. De två teletubbiesarna tittar sorgset på varandra innan de kramas. Efter några sekunder stelnar båda till, de inser att det bara är de två kvar i tävlingen, båda kastar sig åt sidan, ligger på marken några meter ifrån och bara stirrar kallt i varandras ögon.  
De inser att en av dem måste dö, båda kan inte vinna. De samlar kraft för att sedan kasta sig på varandra, brottas till döds.

Medan de två ligger där på marken och rullar runt kommer Ferdinand gående, hög på sina blommor vinglar han fram. Han snubblar på något och ramlar, han ser de två teletubbiesarna på marken en bit bort men går bara åt andra hållet, de stör ju hans trevliga stund. Han sätter sig på andra sidan fältet och betraktar de två brottandes färgklumparna, en av dem tar upp en kniv från marken och trycker in den i bröstat på den andra, men innan han faller ihop hinner han ta upp yxan och kastar sig över sin kamrat och hugger honom i magen. De båda orkar nu inget mer, slänger sig till marken och tittar upp och ser Ferdinand sitta där och suckar innan huvudena sänks ned.

''Mina damer och herrar, låt mig presentera segraren av det sjuttiofemte hungerspelet, Ferdinand, den drogade tjuren! ''


End file.
